Fighting To Live
by CntryPnknPrincess
Summary: Klaus Mikaelson is a father to a beautiful little girl. But, when the child's life is threatened because of being the daughter of an Original Hybrid and a human. Her mother's bosses learn of her and decide to experiment on the hybrid child Now she is older and is force to find a way to survive without her mother and in the world of the supernatural. Klaus vows to keep her safe.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I hope everyone likes this story. It is different than most stories. Klaus has a daughter that has been used in a guinea pig her whole life and he has tried everything to get her away. When she finally breaks free, Victoria is thrown into a who new world. With the help of her family, she learns what it means to live.

 **3 Days earlier…**

 ** _The figure of the girl stood between the doctor holding the syringe and the guard with the rifle. She looked at them with fear and desperation behind her brown eyes. Why could they not let her be?_**

 ** _"_** ** _Come, Victoria, it is just a sedative." The doctor cooed, causing her to shiver at his tone. "We both know that it is not." She replied, making him chuckle._**

 **** ** _Her eyes went to the scalpel on the tray and then the guard. Before either man could stop her, she plunged it into the guard's neck. He choked on his dying breath as he dropped to the floor._**

 **** ** _Then it happened, her brown eyes suddenly turned yellow as her bones snapped into a strange position. Victoria screamed in pain as her body started to change. She had triggered the wolf gene._**

 **** ** _The doctor watched in terror as he dropped the syringe, seeing the girl change into a werewolf. Her blonde waves soon turned into a beautiful coat of dark brown and white._**

 **** ** _Suddenly, the door opened to reveal her mother and more guards. They were followed by the Director of the agency. Her eyes went to her mother, wondering what was going to happen next._**

 ** _"_** ** _Damn it, Henderson, you were told to put her to sleep before giving her that." The Director yelled, looking at the girl. "I tried, she woke up before I could. The anesthesia burns through her system too fast." He replied._**

 **** ** _Victoria growled, viewing them all as threats except her mother. All she knew was she needed to get away and to her father. He lived in Virginia in a little town called Mystic Falls. That was three days from where they were. She could make that._**

 **** ** _Before they could form a plan to put her down, the newly turned wolf started tearing into the guards like they were nothing. She wanted to make the doctor and the Director suffer before she got away._**

 **** ** _When it was all over, the Director pulled her mother in front of him and pulled out a gun. She stared in terror as he put the barrel to her mother's head._**

 ** _"_** ** _You've been very naughty, Victoria." He taunted, watching as the female wolf bared her teeth in a menacing snarl._**

 ** _"_** ** _David, stop. She is going to kill us all." Dr. Henderson told him, shakily standing to his feet. "No she won't, not after this." David replied._**

 ** _"_** ** _I love you, Victoria. Get to your father." Ashley told her, knowing what was coming.  
The room was silent as she watched her mother get shot in the head, killing her instantly. The sound echoed off the walls as she crumpled to the floor. _**

**_"_** ** _Show me what you got." David smirked, as the girl finally showed him._**

 **** ** _When it was all over, the girl dropped to the floor, exhausted. She was naked and too weak to move at the time. All she wanted to be remain by her mother's side._**

 **** ** _But her words echoed in her mind, telling her to get to her father. Victoria stood on shaking legs and walked over to the shower in the back of the room, quickly rinsing all the blood off her body. She grabbed a pair of scrubs and her mother's cell phone. Before she left, she changed the fingerprint lock so she could open it._**

 ** _"_** ** _Good bye mama. I love you more." Victoria whimpered, placing a kiss on her cheek before leaving._**

 ** _Now…_**

The room was silent as the Mikaelson siblings watched their mother enter the room. None of them knew she was alive again. Klaus stood there, tears running from his eyes as he watched her approach.

"Do you know why I am here?" Esther asked, making him look down, "Look at me." "You're here to kill me." He replied, tearfully. "I am here to forgive you." Esther replied, "I want us to be a family again."

The others stared, too in shock to make another comment. But the silence was interrupted by the ringing of Klaus' cellphone. He looked down to see Ashley's name on it. He frowned, knowing something was wrong.

"Is everything alright, love?" He said, answering it.

Meanwhile, Victoria stood outside the house that matched the address in her mother's phone. She was amazed to see the stunning mansion. This was where her father lived. Victoria dialed his number, hoping she was right.

"Is everything alright, love?" Klaus asked, not knowing it was his daughter. "No...Please tell me you're the one that live in the mansion in front of me." She asked, making him gasp.

Klaus' blue eyes went to Elijah as his brother heard the voice. What was she doing there? Elijah started to head towards the door to see if she was out front.

"What happened, darling? Where is your mother?" He asked. "Mama is dead...they killed her out of retaliation for me….I triggered the werewolf curse." She told him, tears falling from her eyes.

He closed his eyes, wishing he had not heard that. That was the one thing he had hoped to protect her from doing at all costs. He failed at keeping his daughter safe.

"Oh love...when?" He asked, "Your Uncle Elijah is going to meet you out front." "Three days ago...he cut his hair." She replied. "Yes, I'll see you in a minute." Klaus told her.

He hung up on her just as Victoria saw Elijah standing in front of her. Elijah saw her dressed in only scrub pants and a tank bra shirt that she grabbed from her room and barefoot. She had her bail bag and her mother's burn box in it.

"Oh little one...what happened to you?" Elijah said, taking his jacket off. "Uncle Elijah...I'm scared." She cried as he pulled her tight. "You're freezing, let's get in you inside." He replied, flashing inside with her in his arms.

"They killed her...I got my mother killed." She said, the realization hitting her.

Elijah frowned as she started to break down. He caught her in his arms and pulled her tightly. Victoria did not cause her death at all, no matter what happened the night she triggered the curse.

"No...No you did not." Elijah said as Klaus ran into the room. "If I had not killed the guard, none of this would have happened." She whimpered. "And then what, it would have happened sooner or later. They wanted her dead for a long time, so they could hurt you without her defending you. Victoria, you did what you had to survive." Elijah said, rocking her. "But, I killed fifteen people and I don't feel bad...especially the director and Dr. Henderson." She told him.

"You were fighting to live, little wolf. What could you have done?" Klaus said, making her look up. "But, mama is dead." She replied as Elijah kissed her forehead.

They both knew no matter what they told her, that pain would not go away for a very long time. Ashley and she were close.

"I know...I promise that I will bring her back here to bury. She will not be left there to rot on the cold floor." Klaus told her. "Pinky promise." She replied, holding her pinky finger out. "Pinky promise." He replied before holding his arms out to hold her.

Elijah released her as she went to her father. He smiled at his brother, knowing this was the time to show their siblings he had changed. That girl had changed him for the better.

By then, the other had moved to the doorway of the dining room as they watched Klaus hold the blonde girl. They heard what had happened and saw how ragged she looked. Esther suddenly realized that she was his daughter, but there her sister was not there for the girl. Could it be that she did not have magic?

"Who the bloody hell is that?" Kol asked, watching Klaus hold the girl tightly.

Elijah smiled as he saw his niece start to relax in his arms. But, he knew that it would be a long time before she completely unwound.

"That is your niece, Victoria." Elijah replied, making them look at him with shock. "Niece...he had a child?" Rebekah asked, sound a bit upset.

"He is part wolf...that must be a loophole." Esther said, making them look at her. "Indeed, but she is part vampire as well. I know for a fact that she needs blood. But, unlike us, she cannot handle it in large amounts. Her body rejects it." Elijah told them.

Finn saw that she was almost grown, mid-teens. She was beautiful, even with the massive amounts of cuts and bruise that peppered her body. She had beautiful blonde curls that reminded him of Rebekah's hair and eyes that were just as dark as his and the others. But, he also saw the fear and pain of the years of torment she had gone through.

"Will she be staying here?" Finn asked. "Yes, her mother was murdered before her eyes. I think that she needs to be around family. Niklaus and I have been trying to bring her home for years. I for one don't intend on letting her go." Elijah replied.

Klaus adjusted his hold on his daughter as she stared out into space. She was completely shattered by what had happened to her mother. Elijah heard him start humming softly to her the same song Ashley did when she was young. Slowly, her guard dropped as she started to fall asleep in his arms.

"Elijah, can you bring her up to my room. I don't have it all set up for her yet." Klaus asked, unable to stand with her in his arms. "Of course...you do remember that she is a blanket thief, don't you." He teased. "That is because she takes after her mother." Klaus replied.

Elijah took her and flashed away to his brother's bedroom, the master bedroom that had the biggest room. He set her down on the large bed, tucking her into the warm blanket. Victoria curled into the soft bedding, slipping further into the realm of sleep. He placed a kiss on her forehead before leaving the room.

When he reached the others, Klaus was sitting outside, alone. Elijah saw that the others were watching him, concerned. Esther turned to see his stare and smiled sadly.

"He really loves that child." Esther said. "Of course he does, he has done everything he could to get her out of there. That child has changed him." Elijah told her.

"It is strange to picture Nik as a father." Rebekah said, seeing her brother move and start attacking a tree. "At first I thought the same thing, but then I saw the tenderness in his eyes when he first laid eyes on her. He would have given his life to make sure she did not turn. I too had hoped she would not have turned." He replied. "You should check on him, you've been the only one to get through to him." Finn told him, hearing his brother's shouts of agony.

Elijah nodded as he opened the patio door and walked out into the cold air. He found his brother on his knees, breathing heavily.

"Why her...why my daughter." Klaus said, knowing he was there, "What did Victoria do to deserve that."

Elijah knew the pain he was feeling. He too was struggling to keep it hidden. All of them left children out of their games because they were innocent.

"I don't know." Elijah replied, softly. "We were supposed to protect her. I was her father, I was supposed the knight in shining armor, protecting her from those monsters." Klaus yelled, slinging a branch through a fountain in the garden. "You still are...Victoria knows you love her. We need to be strong for her. This is going to be an emotional time for her. She will come out of this happy and stronger." Elijah told him, pulling his brother close. "I feel like I have failed her, Elijah. I can't do this alone." Klaus said. "You won't be alone from this. You have my word." He vowed.

He smiled as his brother, glad to know that he was not going to be alone when it came to putting his daughter back together. Elijah loved her like a daughter as well and he knew that it pained him just as much.

When they walked back in, the others were sitting around talking. Finn smiled when he saw his brother back inside, not as distraught as before.

"All will be well, Niklaus." Finn told him. "Finn is right, if your child is just as stubborn as you are, she'll come back swinging." Kol grinned, making Elijah roll his eyes.

"How old is she?" Rebekah asked. "15, Victoria turns 16 the day before Elijah's birthday." Klaus told him. "Does that make him the favorite uncle?" Kol teased.

"As of right now, absolutely." Elijah replied, as Kol grinned. "Not for long." Kol said, silently laying down a challenge. "Behave Kol. You are not going to scar her the way you did Marcellus." Klaus growled.

Esther listened to them, a plan silently forming in her head. The child did not have magic, there for she was not a threat to her ridding the earth of the abominations she created a thousand years ago.

AN: I hope that everyone likes this story. Please remember to review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I hope everyone liked the last chapter. It picks up where the last one left off. I changed some of the story line a bit. I wanted to make Finn more like able and not backstabbing like he was on the show.**

 **Chapter 2: Settling In**

The next day, Victoria awoke around 2:30. She groaned when she moved, feeling all her muscles aching. It had been the first time in years she slept that long.

The door opened to reveal Elijah. He held a glass and a bottle of aspirin. He knew that her head would likely be hurting from all the crying. She had a look of not wanting to be up.

"Afternoon, little one." He smiled. "What time is it?" She asked, her voice husky from just waking. "Around 2:30 in the afternoon. Your father told us to let you sleep." Elijah told her, "take this, it will help your head." "How did you know?" Victoria asked. "You always get a grumpy look on your face when it does." Elijah replied.

She smiled when she looked at him. He was right, she did get annoyed when her head hurt. She took the pills from his open hand and the glass.

"Thank you...I'm hungry." She told him, making the Original smile. "I am sure...why don't you shower and get changed while I find something for you." Elijah said. "I don't have anything to wear. I didn't have time to pack." She replied. "I'll get it." He smiled as he flashed away.

Victoria rose from the bed and padded over to the bathroom. It was huge. There was a stand up shower that could easily fit 10 people in it. The bathtub was custom made out of marble and crystal.

"Nice." She smiled.

Elijah returned with some black yoga pants, a long sleeved pink top and thick slipper socks. She smiled when she turned to take them from her.

"Thanks...where is daddy?" She asked. "Arranging your mother's burial. She wanted something simple. Ashley had her will updated last week." Elijah told her, "You have a rather nice trust fund. She wanted to make sure you were taken care of."

Victoria smiled as she tried not to let tears fall. Elijah hugged her tightly as she leaned into his arms.

"I seriously need to stop crying so much." She sighed. "It's alright...you're going through a lot right now. Speaking of which, if you want to talk, I am here." Elijah told her. "Okay." Victoria replied, smiling. "Good, get cleaned up. I am sure your father has something more feminine smelling in there you can wash your hair with." He said, making her laugh. "Still have a hard time picturing daddy with anything girly." She grinned.

Elijah shook his head as he walked away from the girl. It was good to see the smile on her face again. God knows they all could do a little more of that.

When he walked down stairs, Rebekah was in the kitchen, searching for the bags of blood her brother stashed away. She did not feel like going hunting and the staff had been dismissed for the day.

"The fridge in the pantry. He did not want Victoria finding it should she come." Elijah told her, as he walked towards the fridge. "Is she awake?" Rebekah asked. "Yes, she just got up." He replied, pulling out the pizza bites and French fries from the freezer.

Kol walked into the room with Finn, who was amazed to see his brother getting food out. They knew that it must be for their niece upstairs.

"Is she in better spirits today?" Finn asked. "It appears so, she is getting cleaned up. I have this feeling she is going to need help brushing the rat's nest out of her hair." Elijah replied, making Rebekah look up.

"I can help her with that." She smiled. "I figured you would." Elijah said.

Rebekah smiled as she flashed upstairs to her brother's room. She knocked on the door before entering. She found her niece struggling to untangle the brush from her hair.

"Victoria, it's me." Rebekah said, as the girl came out. "Hi Aunt Rebekah...ouch." She smiled, making her aunt smile. "Call me Bex or Bekah." The elder replied. "Okay, then call me Tori. Uncle Elijah is the only one who calls me Victoria." She told her. "The same here...need some help?" Rebekah asked. "Please...I was trying to brush it out, but that failed epically." Victoria sighed, making aunt laugh. "You're not tender headed, are you?" Rebekah asked. "No...That is one thing I am not." She laughed.

Rebekah led her over the bed and sat at the end of it and made her sit on the back of the sofa in front of it. She slowly started to detangle the brush from her hair. Once free, she started to work out the complex network on knots from her hair. Victoria sat there, watching her do it with ease.

"I guess after a thousand years, getting tangles out is pretty easy." Victoria said, making her aunt snort. "You should have seen the one your father had when we first turned. It took me four hours just to get one side done." Rebekah told her, making Victoria laugh. "I would love to have seen his face." Victoria grinned. "He whined and complained the whole time. But then again, so did the others as well." Rebekah teased.

When she finished, Rebekah pulled her hair back into a cute braided bun that had all her hair off her neck. Victoria smiled and thanked her aunt for helping her brush her hair.

"Thank you...that feels so much better." Victoria told her. "No problem." She smiled as they got up and left the room. "I smell pizza." Victoria said, making Rebekah laugh. "Elijah is making you some lunch. He pulled out your father's video game snacks. You need more calories." Rebekah replied as they entered the kitchen.

Elijah smiled when he saw her beside her aunt, looking much better than the night before. All the dirt was washed from her body, revealing clean skin. He could instantly tell she had not been in the sun in days if not weeks. Her skin tone was normally the same as his, which was darker than his siblings.

"Feeling better?" He asked, looking at her. "Yeah...sorry about sleeping so long." She replied.

Finn smiled at her, seeing that the girl was starting to come out of her shell.

"It's alright...after all you went through, I believe it was needed." Finn smiled as Esther came into the room. "Yeah...that was the first night in almost a month I was allowed to sleep a full night." Victoria said. "Why?" Kol asked. "They liked to see how long I could go without sleep and under extreme conditions." She sighed.

"Where is Niklaus?" Esther asked, looking at them. "He is bringing her mother's body back to Mystic Falls and meeting with the funeral home today." Elijah said, as Finn walked over the oven to pull the fries and pizza bite out. "Oh, where your mother and he close?" Esther asked, looking to her granddaughter.

"Yeah, but not like that. My mom was dating her partner, Clay. They were really good friends." Victoria told her. "I see, I am sorry that she is gone, little one." She told her, making her nod. "It's alright...I feel better knowing that the one who killed her was dead." Victoria sighed.

"So, what do you do for fun?" Kol asked, quickly changing the subject. "Video games, reading. Uncle Elijah got me hooked on Shakespeare." Victoria replied. "Favorite story by him?" Rebekah asked. "Romeo and Juliet." She grinned.

"So, have you read what is in your mother's box?" Elijah asked. "No...I think I might need some help." She replied, making him nod. "I will when your father is home?" Elijah told her. "Thank you." Victoria replied as he got a plate down.

Elijah made a plate for her and passed it Victoria. She took it gratefully from him and ate the first time in days. His stomach dropped, realizing that she was severely underweight. They had only allowed her to eat enough to make sure she did not die.

"Sweetheart, when was the last time you actually ate?" Elijah asked, looking at her. "A while...they mostly used nutrient bags and a feeding tube. They would sedate me for a few days, let me rest and then go back to torturing me." Victoria told him. "You are not there anymore. I promise that you will never go back there." He told her, making her smile. "I know. It may take a while to adjust to that, though." She replied.

"And we will be here to remind you of that, no matter how long it takes." Rebekah told her.

Later that evening, Klaus came back to the house. He had a look up pain and anger in his eyes. Victoria smiled when he came over and kissed her forehead. Her brown eyes met his blue ones with love in them.

"Hello, love." Klaus smiled, kissing her forehead. "Hi daddy, how was the flight?" She asked. "It was alright...your mother is here, but the funeral home wants to do an autopsy." Klaus told her. "Okay, did you talk to Clay?" She replied. "I did...he told me that your mother had some final requests. One that is amusing." He said, making her smile.

She knew what he was talking about. Ashley said that she wanted to be buried in her favorite leather outfit; a red leather skirt, a leopard print top and a black fringe leather jacket, as well as her favorite red stiletto heeled cowboy boots. Ironically that was the outfit she wore on the night she met her father and got pregnant with Victoria.

"Her red leather outfit?" Victoria asked. "Aye and she wanted one hell of a party. They also told your grandfather, he'll be flying in from London next week." Klaus told her.

Victoria looked up, shocked to hear that. She had only met her grandfather a few times and they were some of the best memories she had outside of being with her father and uncle. One of them was Christmas she spent with both sides of her family.

"You mean that grandpa is coming in?" She asked, setting her book down. "Yes, Roger is rather thankful you are with me. I told me that if you went to live with Clay, he would fight for custody of you." Klaus replied. "Clay was a dick sometimes, I don't know why she stayed with him." Victoria said, making Kol grin at her choice of words. "Agreed, but refrain from using that particular adjective out loud, love." He smiled, kissing her forehead again. "I'll try." She smirked, picking the book back up.

Elijah chuckled at Esther's reaction to that. They were never allowed to sass back to them. Mikael would end up beating them for it. She could see that he did not treat her the way that Mikael did them. But given all that she had been through, it would only make it worse.

"I believe you have shocked your grandmother, Victoria." He grinned, making her poke her face up over the book. "Sorry, just had to tell the truth," She smiled, making her nod.

"It is well, times are different. Your father and uncles and aunt were not as outspoken as you are." Esther smiled. "My mother was, that is probably where I got it from. She had been an only child who was encouraged to speak her mind. My grandfather was a businessman from Wales and my grandmother's family was a part of parliament. But, she died when I was little. They wanted her to go into business, but she was recruited by the agency out of college. While they did not like it, they respected her choices." She told her.

"And doing what she loved ended up getting her killed." Finn said, making her nod sadly. "Yeah, she believed she was helping people until I was born. They would send her on ops to get her away so they could use me as a guinea pig." Victoria said.

That made Kol's blood boil. While he enjoyed making mayhem, he never went after children. It was one thing he would never do, they were innocent and that needed to be protected.

"They are lucky they are dead. I would have enjoyed ripping them apart." Kol said, making her smirk. "Sorry, there really wasn't anything left of them when I was done." She told him, making him chuckle. "I am sure darling." He smirked.

Over the course of the next few days, Victoria began to unwind a great deal. During that time, Klaus had a guest room setup for her until her bedroom was finished. He was going to wait until her birthday to move her there as a gift.

The day of her mother's funeral came around and the weather was perfect for it; cold and rainy. Everyone noticed her mood was darker and sadder than it had been in a few days. They all knew that it was because she was thinking about what happened to her mother.

Rebekah knocked on her door early that morning to see her sitting at the window see, watching the rain fall. She felt bad for the girl, knowing that she was upset.

"Hey, getting ready?" Rebekah asked, making her look up. "What…oh, hey Aunt Bekah." She said, looking up to see her. "How are you?" Rebekah replied, sitting across from her. "Missing her...it was days like today that we would spend together on the couch in our jammies watching movies and eating out." Victoria told her. "I see, well, hold on to those good memories. They will make the days go by easier." Rebekah told her.

Victoria smiled, looking up at her with teary eyes. Rebekah pulled her close as she let her niece cry into her shoulder. She knew that it hurt losing someone she loved. Rebekah had gone through that a few times herself.

"Come, let me help you get ready." She told her. "Okay...Uncle Elijah got me a dress for it. It's hanging up in the bathroom. I already showered." Victoria told her. "Alright, let's get your hair done." Rebekah replied.

She led her over to the bathroom and made her sit at the vanity. Rebekah started to brush her waves before putting them in a simple but classy up do that was appropriate for that event.

Meanwhile, Klaus and Elijah sat in the study, talking. They knew that her grandfather was going to be leaving after this. He had spent the day with her yesterday. Roger did all he could to keep her mind off of what was going to happen today. Her mother wanted to be remembered for the good, not the bad.

"Are you alright?" Elijah asked, seeing his brother in the black suit. "Yes, just wishing I could spare Victoria of the pain of burying her mother." Klaus replied, taking a sip of scotch. "I completely understand. But, she needs the closure. To know that chapter of her life is over." Elijah said. "I know...Roger, he seemed off. I know that he loves Victoria, but he kept suggesting that we go to Washington. My daughter just walked from there by herself for three days, why the hell would she set foot in a city where everyone is looking for her?" Klaus replied, making Elijah frown. "Do you think they have gotten to him?" Elijah asked.

Klaus turned to the desk and handed him a paper. Elijah's eyes darkened as he read the information on it. The agency had paid him nearly a billion dollars to deliver Victoria to them. That angered him more than anything. Her own grandfather was willing to betray her for money.

"Does she know of this?" Elijah asked. "Absolutely not and don't you dare tell her. I already have handled it." Klaus said, "He has already left Mystic Falls." "What do you mean?" He frowned. "I compelled him to never set foot in Mystic Falls ever again. He isn't to ever have contact with her ever." Klaus replied, "He was willing to harm my daughter and give her back to those who she just broke free."

Elijah nodded, knowing that is for the best. He was still stunned that Roger had done that. If Victoria ever found out he had done that, it would shatter her.

Just then, footsteps filled the quiet house. They looked up to see her dressed in the beautiful black dress and heels. Around her neck was a string of pearls that belonged to her mother.

"Morning, love." Klaus said, walking over to her. "Hey...where is grandpa, he was supposed to meet us here now." Victoria asked, making him frown. "Well, about that. He called from the road. Something happened and he had to return to London." Klaus told her, making her sigh. "Why I am not shocked to hear that. It is like that stupid company is more important than his own family was." She sighed, looking down. "I know...are you ready?" He asked. "Yeah…" Victoria said, looking at him with glassy eyes. "Alright, let's go." Klaus replied as they all turned to leave.

The service was short and to the point. Victoria was extremely aggravated with Clay, who made up a fairy tale about his relationship with her mother. There were a few agents there, who were trusted by her mother, who said she was a great agent and friend.

Most of them did not stay for the burial, which made her mad. It spoke volumes of how much she mattered to them. Clay left with some twig who came into the service drunk and in a skanky dress. It made Victoria's blood boil with anger.

When it was her turn to put the rose on her casket, Victoria put the present she was going to give her for Christmas there as well. It was a mother's ring with her birthstone in it.

"I love you, mama." Victoria said, smiling at her mother.

Klaus held her tightly as they lowered her into the ground, placing her in the place where she would rest for all eternity. None of them said a word as the casket was covered, the dirt turning to mud. Elijah looked to his niece as saw that she was trying to keep it together. Once the grave was covered, they turned to leave.

"Come love, let's get you inside before you freeze to death." Klaus said, gently leading her away. "Okay." Victoria replied, following. "Are you hungry, I know you did not eat today?" He asked. "A bit. I was just more focused on making it through this. All I want to do is hide and cry." Victoria told him, leaning into his shoulder. "I know. I found your mother's partner rather annoying." He replied, making her snort.

They drove into town to the local hangout. This was the first time that they had brought her into town. Klaus knew that this could backfire in their faces.

"Niklaus, are you sure this is wise?" Elijah asked when they got to the grill. "Sooner or later they will learn of her. We cannot keep her hidden forever." He replied. "Very well, but should anyone come after her because of us, I will deal with them." Elijah told him, thinking of one person in particular. "Deal." Klaus replied as he walked over to where Rebekah stood with Victoria.

"Alright love, let's get you warmed up." He smiled, making her nod.

When they walked in, they got a table that was in a more secluded area in the restaurant. Rebekah instantly noticed that Matt was working that day and he was heading towards them. Victoria noticed the change in her aunt's behavior and grinned softly.

"Is someone in crush with someone?" Victoria smirked, making Rebekah make a face. "Oh shut it." She said as Matt walked over.

"Klaus, ruining lives already?" He asked, making him glare. "Matthew Donovan. If you must know, we just returned from the funeral of the mother of my child." Klaus replied, making him stare in shock. "Daughter...you have a kid?" He asked.

"Yes, and she is present." Elijah replied, pointing to Victoria. "Oh, I am sorry about your mom." He said, making her nod. "It's fine." Victoria replied.

"Anyway, what can I get for you guys?" Matt said as he took out his pad.

A few minutes later, Victoria was busy playing with the tea bag in her mug of tea. She was listening to them talk about her grandmother's arrival. She did not know that Esther wanted them dead.

"Why does grandma want you guys dead?" She asked, making them look at her. "Well, she regrets what she did when she turned us. I suspect she did not know what the spell entailed when she used it." Elijah told her. "So, she punishes you all for it?" Victoria replied. "Yup." Klaus said. "She seriously needs her head examined." The teen said, bringing a smirk to her uncle's face.

Just then, a blonde girl walked into the restaurant with two other girls. They were all smiling until they saw Klaus and the others. Victoria saw her father stare at the blonde.

"And he too is in crush." Rebekah said, making her grin. "I can tell." Victoria replied.

They took the table by them as the blonde looked at him. She looked over at him with a strange look before she turned back to her friends. Matt brought their foods over and turned to get the three girls' drink orders.

"And who are they?" She asked, making Klaus snap out of his daze. "The blonde is a vampire, the brunette is a doppelganger and the other is a witch. Your uncle seems to be taken by her." Rebekah told her. "She looks like Katherine." Victoria replied, making them all turn to her.

"How do you know her?" Klaus asked. "The agency brought her in. They tortured her too before she would do it. They wanted to see if compulsion worked on me." Victoria replied, biting into a French fry. "Why did your mother not mention this?" He asked. "She was in Columbia on an op. She did not know." She said.

"Did Katerina get away?" Elijah asked, sounding concerned. "Yeah, they turned her loose as soon as they realized I was immune to it." Victoria told him.

A few minutes later, the blonde walked over, despite the protest from the other two. She ignored them, taking the empty seat by Klaus.

"Who is she?" She asked, making him smile. "Evening, Caroline." Klaus smiled. "You didn't answer my question. Matt said that you have a kid." Caroline replied, making him chuckle. "Yes love, she is my daughter. Victoria, this is Caroline. Caroline, this is my daughter, Victoria." He told her.

The blonde looked at her with amazement and then him. She looked a lot like him, even though her eyes were dark like Elijah's.

"Hi, when did you move here?" Caroline replied. "Last week, after my mom died." Victoria replied, making her smile diminish some. "I am sorry, I can't imagine that." She told her. "It's fine." The younger replied. "So, what grade you are you. Are you going here?" Caroline asked. "I am a sophomore. I'm homeschooled." Victoria told her. "Cool." She replied.

They talked for a few more minutes before Caroline walked back over to her seat. Klaus gave her a smile that made her roll her eyes. Victoria could not help but laugh out loud at her reaction.

After another hour, they went back to the mansion. Elijah was thankful for him taking her out. Perhaps it was a wise choice, he was just glad that the Salvatore's were not there.

"That went better than expected." Elijah said as the girls went to change. "Indeed it did. Victoria seems better than earlier." Klaus replied, taking off the jacket. "She does, but Mr. Donavon seems worried about her presence. Do you think he told Damon and Stefan?" Elijah asked. "I do, but only time will tell what will happen with that." He said.

All they could do was wait and see. Klaus was just grateful for just having her with her. That girl was his everything to him.

 **Please remember to review and tell me what you think. I hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter will be the ball.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I am glad that everyone is liking story. The ball was one of my favorite episode and I hope you all like it. Please tell me that you think.**

Chapter 3:The Ball

Sounds of frustration filled the Mikaelson house as Victoria tried to learn how to waltz. Klaus and Kol chuckled at her before having to dodge a shoe from Victoria. Elijah also gave them a look of aggravation. He knew that she was trying.

For the last week, they were giving her a crash course in etiquette for formal events. She done well with all except the dancing. Klaus teased her about that, saying that her mother could not either.

"Ignore them...try this...close your eyes and don't think." Elijah told her. "Then how will I see when to move?" She asked, making him smile. "Don't...let me lead you and listen to the music." Elijah said. "Okay." Victoria replied.

Rebekah started the song over. It was Give me love by Ed Sheeran. Rebekah and Victoria both liked the singer. Elijah and Klaus conceded to using this song.

They watched as Victoria did as she was told as she let her uncle lead her across the floor. Before long she opened her eyes to see him smiling at her.

"You're doing it." Elijah smiled, making her grin. "I'm doing it." Victoria said, laughter in her voice. "And you are wonderful at it...I think that you will be ready for the ball." Elijah told her.

The others watched as she came out of her shell and showed them that she was good at dancing. The teen moved in time with the beat of the song as she smiled at her uncle. Elijah was glad that she was happy about dancing. He saw the little girl that he first met that was always smiling and happy, before life hit her full force. When the song ended, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and smiled down at her with pride.

"I take back what I said. You may actually dance better than your mother." Klaus teased, making her smile. "Thank you...okay, so I have one question about all this. Do I have to wear a cupcake dress?" Victoria asked.

Elijah chuckled as he hugged for a moment. Klaus wanted her to look her age and not have something that was too grown up. He showed her a picture of a taffeta ball gown that was blue. Instantly his daughter's nose curled in disgust when she saw it.

"I would like you to look your age." Klaus asked. "But, I don't want to wear that cupcake. Short girls and cupcakes don't mix." Victoria told him, bringing a laugh from Elijah.

"I told you she would not go for that, Niklaus." Elijah smirked. "I am seeing that. I can't take her shopping. I promised Finn I would help him watch our darling mother. She is up to something." Klaus told her. "Alright...I suppose this means that I will take her. Rebekah, would you like come?" Elijah replied.

"You mean we're going shopping?" Victoria asked, sounding happy. "Yes, and yes, I would love to come." Rebekah told her. "Yes!" Victoria cheered.

An hour later, they were at the salon. Victoria felt like a little kid when she saw all the gown. Rebekah laughed at her reaction as Elijah talked to the sales woman.

Victoria looked around at the beautiful dresses. One in particular caught her eye. The bodice was dark red and lace with long off the shoulders. The skirt was also dark red lace over the tulle. The bodice was corseted and sweetheart cut.

Rebekah caught her stare and smirked. Klaus would have a fit when he saw her in it. Every male who was not her kin would be slaughtered at the ball just for looking at her.

"You know I would love to see you in that just to see Nik get a gray hair." Rebekah told her, making her giggle. "I like it...it is pretty." Victoria smiled.

Elijah and the sales woman came over after the shop was closed for a bit. He smiled when he saw the gown she was looking at. Elijah also thought that she should try on gowns that were different styles.

"There is also that rose gold one over there that is all lace." He told her, pointing to it. "That is stunning." Rebekah smiled. "They all are...how do I choose?" She asked. "We'll get the two you like the best and take them home and show your father. I'm sure that he will want a say in it." Elijah replied.

After another twenty minutes of searching for dresses, they had ten of them. Each one was a different style and color. Victoria instantly knew that she did not like the mermaid style. Rebekah smiled, thinking she looked wonderful. Elijah saw she hated the huge bottom.

"No." Victoria said, walking out of the dressing room. "I think you look amazing." Rebekah smiled, making her sigh. "No...I can't walk in it." She told him. "I agree with Victoria, the bottom is a bit much." Elijah replied, watching his niece's shoulders sag in relief. "Thank you." She said, as the woman led her back to the dressing room.

The next gown she came out in was the rose gold ball gown. Elijah felt his breath knocked out of him when he saw her. She may have had the scars visible, but she looked beautiful. Rebekah smiled as well, thinking that this was her gown.

"What about this one?" She asked, making them look up.

Rebekah and Elijah looked up to see the ball gown and smiled. Victoria glowed, suddenly feeling more radiant and confident than she had in a long time. Elijah smiled, seeing the girl that he remembered from so long ago.

"Darling...you look…" Elijah said, unable to find the word. "Gorgeous...you are glowing in that." Rebekah smiled, making the teen smile. "Do you think daddy will like it?" She asked. "He would be a fool not to...you look amazing in that." Rebekah smiled.

After that here was no other dress that she looked as good in as that one. They were all compared to the rose gold one. Elijah was willing to pay the $15,000 for that gown. Rebekah told her that he only did it because she was his favorite. The girl grinned, knowing it was true.

When they returned that evening, Kol was shocked to see the arm full of things they all carried, especially the garment bag that Elijah was carrying for the girls.

"What the bloody hell, did you spend the whole bank account." He exclaimed making Rebekah roll her eyes. "We both know this did not even put a scratch on it." Rebekah told him as Klaus came in.

"Did you find a gown, love?" He asked, smiling at his daughter. "Yeah...I hope you're going to like it." Victoria smiled. "Why would I not?" Klaus replied.

"Because, even covered, the little girl we have watched grow up is almost a woman grown." Elijah smiled. "I see, what color is the gown?" He asked.

"Rose gold and lace. Nik, she glowed in the dress." Rebekah smiled before turning to her, "You should wear your hair up in curls." "She did, all the other gowns paled in comparison to this one. I think you will like it." Elijah smiled. "I am sure I will, I take it that all this is to go with it?" Klaus replied, looking at the bags from Victoria's Secret and the Gucci outlet store.

"Some of it is her's, the rest is Rebekah's." Elijah replied, as he took a package out of his jacket, "This needs to go into the safe until her birthday, I believe she should have it then."

Klaus smiled, taking it from him. He knew exactly what it was; it was a crest ring that had her birthstone and lapis. He wanted her to have it, should she ever be turned.

"I will put it up. Thank you for getting it, does she have something for the ball?" He asked. "Yes, I made sure of that as well. I'll give it to her then." Elijah smiled. "You know, Kol was whining earlier about you being the favorite uncle." Klaus teased, making their brothers look up. "It's not my fault I was around first." Elijah said, leaving the room.

Kol instantly started protesting to that remark, making the girls shake their heads as they hauled their things up to their rooms.

A few days later was the ball. Rebekah was on Klaus' list for attacking the doppelganger. He was rather angry and stormed through the whole house to where they were. Rebekah was getting her nails done as he walked in. Thankfully, Victoria was still taking a nap at Elijah's suggestion so she would not hear how pissed he was.

"You attacked Elena!" He growled, storming into the room, "Do you want to go back into the box?"

Kol rolled his eyes at the threat as he fixed his bow tie. Elijah looked up from polishing his shoes to gauge his response. He also heard his niece was up and getting into the shower.

"Really Nik, don't you have any other tricks?" He asked, trying to make him mad. "Oh go back to staring at yourself." Klaus snapped.

Esther walked in, having heard them arguing. She called Klaus aside to talk to them as Rebekah got up and walked out of the room to start helping Victoria.

A little while later, upstairs, Victoria was getting out of the shower when her aunt walked in. She had heard them arguing when she got up and turned music on to tune them out. All the shouting reminded her of being back at the agency.

"Are y'all done fighting?" She asked, timidly walking out of the bathroom.

Rebekah stopped when she seen the haunted look in her face. She had no idea that she heard them. Her hearing was lot more acute than they expected.

"You heard that?" Rebekah asked, softly. "Yeah...that's what woke me up." She replied, "I know our family has done some screwed up stuff, to include Uncle Elijah, but please for the love of God, don't fight about in here, please. That was all I heard while there. Doctors arguing about what way to torture me, what test to run next, just don't do it. Please."

Rebekah crossed the room and pulled her into her arms, realizing that it scared her.

"Oh, love." She said as there was a knock at the door.

They looked up to see Klaus, who saw the look of fear in his daughter's eyes. She had heard them, much to his dismay.

"Is everything alright?" He asked. "She heard us...it triggered a flashback to when she was with them." Rebekah told him, "She asked if we cannot fight in the house anymore."

Klaus walked over and pulled her into his arms. He wished she did not have to bear the burden of what occurred while she was with her mother.

"Oh love, I am sorry." He said, setting his chin on her head. "Just promise me that you won't do that anymore...please." She replied, making him struggle to hold back tears. "I swear that we won't...ever again." Klaus told her, before kissing her curls.

The stylist came in a few minutes later to start doing her and Rebekah's hair. She was not allowed to look at what they were doing until it was finished. The whole time her aunt was smiling at her, watching them do her hair. Victoria looked stunning.

"Oh my goodness...you look wonderful." Rebekah smiled. "Really?" She asked, making her aunt nod. "Yes...between the makeup and your hair, I'd be amazed if your father doesn't have a fit when you come downstairs this evening." Rebekah replied as the other stylist finished with her make up.

Once the stylist finished with Victoria's hair, she turned the teen around to face the mirror. Victoria gasped when she saw her golden curls piled high on her head. She noticed that the scars that were once visible were gone. The makeup artist must have used a foundation that covered them. She looked like a different person.

"Whoa...this is amazing." Victoria smiled, making the woman nod. "Told you...you know with the colors they used, your eyes pop. It is a look that will make every head turn tonight...come, let's get you into that gown." Rebekah grinned as the stylists left the room.

The youngest Original had already changed into her gown; a forest green one shoulder mermaid. It was very couture in the structure of it.

"I can't wait to see what daddy thinks." Victoria smiled as she stepped into the gown. "Me either...he is going to have a fit." Rebekah smiled. "It looks amazing...I am glad that I listened to you about the heels...they are way more comfortable." Victoria smiled as the door opened.

"My goodness...you look even more stunning in than the other day." Elijah said, appearing in the doorway. "Doesn't she...where is Nik?" Rebekah smiled. "Down stairs...we have not told him yet." Elijah smiled, "I have something for you."

He walked over with a black velvet box. Victoria looked at him funny until he opened it. Her eyes grew huge at the sight of the diamonds set in rose gold.

"I know you have never had any jewelry besides the pearls until you came here, except for the earrings your mother did when you were little." Elijah told her. "...Those are real diamonds...thank you, Uncle Elijah." She smiled, hugging him. "You are welcome...you look beautiful. I think there will be some ladies here who will be jealous." He replied, making her blush.

"That I will second." Rebekah said, smiling as she put an earring.

Elijah helped her put the necklace on and the bracelet. Victoria gently put the studs in as she looked at herself. She looked like a bonafide princess.

"I feel like Cinderella." Victoria said. "I was going to say Anastasia." Rebekah smiled, making her laugh. "That would actually work." She grinned.

"You are not Cinderella because this fairy tale will not end at midnight." Elijah told her, making them smile. "Are you ready to show you father?" Rebekah asked.

Victoria suddenly felt nervous at that thought. What if he did not like it, she did not have anything else to change into.

"Do you think he will like it?" Victoria asked, suddenly nervous. "Absolutely." Rebekah told her as they started to walk out of the room.

Elijah went ahead of them to get Klaus. The Hybrid grew annoyed by his brother dragging him away from a potential snack before the ball started. He followed him to the foyer where he saw his daughter for the first time in her gown.

It was a floor length rose gold lace ball gown with an illusion neckline. She practically glowed as she came down the stairs. The jewels that Elijah chose were perfect for the gown as she approached.

"My lord...you look just like your mother." Klaus breathed, making her smile. "So, you like the dress?" She asked, making him nod. "Yes, you look beautiful." He told her as Kol and Finn came over.

"Well, you certainly clean up nice, darling." Kol grinned making her smile. "So do you, when you not being a smarty pants." Victoria replied, letting him know that she heard them arguing earlier.

Finn chuckled as his younger brother made a face at her. His antics were useless on her.

"Finally, someone besides Elijah in this family who is immune to Kol's mischief." Finn said, making his brother chuckle. "Give it time, you may come to regret that statement." Elijah replied, remembering the prank she had pulled on Klaus for April fools with her mother.

They saw the same crooked grin that Klaus got when he was up to something form on her face. The child had an impish side as well.

A couple of hours later, the ball was in full swing. Most of the evening, Victoria remained with Rebekah. She watched the doppelganger talk with her uncle. Elijah had introduced the briefly before moving to talk to with her.

Finn came over a moment later and pulled his niece aside for a moment. Rebekah nodded at her to go while she kept an eye on Esther. Victoria followed Finn out to the garden to talk for a moment.

"What's up?" She asked as they walked into the cold air. "I need you to give your father a note. It is important that you do." Finn told her, putting the paper in her hand. "You guy are keeping something from me...what is it?" She asked, knowing that he wasn't telling her everything.

He smiled, knowing that she deserved to know. But, should she get involved, it would break her heart to find out what their mother had planned.

"It is best you don't know, dear one. Trust me when I tell you this." Finn said. "Okay...but when it's over, you'll tell me right?" Victoria asked, they were met by Esther. "You have my word." He told her.

"Finn, what is she doing out in this cold?" Esther asked. "She was feeling a bit anxious. It is a bit different than what she has been used to. I brought her out to get some air, we were just heading back in." Finn replied, easily lying to his mother. "I see, make sure she gets back with Rebekah, please." Esther told him. "Yes, mother, come little one." Finn said, making her get a face.

They walked back in easily, not alerting Esther did not know what they had been talking about. Finn told her that Klaus was in the study where his paintings had been set up. She nodded and floated off to tell him. Finn went back to Esther, watching his niece.

When she reached Klaus, he was following Caroline outside. She called for him, making them both turn to her. Klaus saw she held something in her hand.

"Dad!" She called, stopping both him and Caroline. "Love, is something alright?" He replied as she walked over. "Uncle Finn told me to give you this, he said it was important you read it now." Victoria told him, making him nod. "Alright, let me see it. Caroline, you remember Victoria." He smiled.

"Hi, you look amazing." Caroline told her. "Thank you, you do too." Victoria smiled, looking at her blue dress. "Thanks...it was a late birthday present." Caroline said, glancing at the hybrid beside her. "I see...are you all going to tell me w what this is about. Uncle Finn said, I wouldn't want to know." She asked, looking at her father. "He's right...we'll tell you in the morning, should we live that long." Klaus replied, "Go find Elijah and show this to him." Klaus told her, before glancing up.

He noticed that Damon was trying to get under Elijah's skin. Klaus flashed up to her room and grabbed the gloves that she was supposed to wear with the gown.

"Tuck the note into the glove and walk over there." Klaus told her, "Discreetly give it to him." "Okay...nice seeing you, Caroline." Victoria replied. "Likewise...hey, maybe we can hang sometime, if your dad is alright with that." Caroline said. "I'd like that...see ya later." She smiled, as she turned to walk away.

When she reached Elijah, she noticed that the doppelganger and Damon were over there. She smiled when Elijah looked up. He smiled at her as he held his hand out to her.

"Hello, darling, having fun." He replied, kissing her forehead. "I am...daddy and Uncle Finn asked that I give this to you." She said. "I see...Elena, Damon, this is my niece, Victoria." Elijah replied, making the eldest Salvatore look up.

"You're a werewolf." Damon said, looking at her. "I am...Elena, you're Caroline's friend, right?" She replied, making her nod.

"Yeah, I'm sorry by the way, I know from experience how hard it is to lose a parent." Elena told her. "Thank you." Victoria smiled, grateful to hear that.

"What happened, daddy killed mommy?" Damon said, making her jaw tighten. "No, my mother was murdered by the people she worked for out of retaliation of me killing a guard out of self-defense." Victoria replied, trying to hide the growl in her voice.

"Damon, I would appreciate if you did not patronize my niece." Elijah asked, sensing her anger. "So, you are Klaus' kid." He grinned, seeing the anger in the Originals eyes.

"Damon, knock it off." Elena said through gritted teeth. "Why...after everything he has done, he doesn't get a happily ever after...I'll see you around, Victoria." Damon grinned, a dark look in his eyes.

Victoria glared at him as she watched him leave. Elena and Elijah saw him go as well, not liking what he meant. If he laid a hand on his niece, Elijah would end him.

"I am sorry about him." Elena said, looking at him. "Is he always such a…" Victoria asked. "A dick...yeah, he is." Elena replied, making her smile.

Elijah was relieved to hear them getting along. She was definitely kinder than Katherine.

Later that evening after the waltz and Elena meeting with Esther, it was time for the toast. Victoria spent the rest of the evening with Elena and Elijah. She could tell that there was some sort of connection between them. Victoria decided to keep her mouth shut for a bit.

"Do not drink that champagne." Elijah told Victoria softly.

She looked confused until Elena motioned towards Esther then the champagne. Victoria nodded as she looked at the rest of the family as well. The teen suddenly realized that her own grandmother even wanted her dead. Her eyes met Klaus', a haunted look in her eyes. He saw it and nodded, telling her she was okay.

"Are you alright?" Elena asked, looking at her, after the toast. "Yeah...just need a bit of air…" Victoria replied, making her uncle frown.

"Is it a flashback?" Elijah asked, making Elena frown. "Flashback?" She asked. "Victoria grew up in a lab, where people tried to kill her to see if she could be killed or would she come back like us." Elijah told her, "Would you take her outside for a moment, while we handle our mother?" "Yeah...come on. I promise you don't want to know what comes next." Elena replied as a waiter brought over a fur shawl for them both. "Okay...just be careful." Victoria asked.

Elijah smiled before they walked outside. He knew that greatly bothered her that her own family hated her. All she wanted was to be wanted.

"So, what's it like having living with the Originals?" Elena asked as they walked through the garden. "Like any other family, only being a thousand years old." Victoria replied, "What's it like being a doppelganger?"

Elena gave her a look that spoke volumes. Victoria grinned as she sat down on the bench. She followed as they began talking.

"Hell...the only one that treats me like a human is your uncle." Elena told her. "I think he likes you, not just because you look like Tatia and Katherine." Victoria replied. "He certainly trusts my judgement more than Damon." Elena sighed. "So, what is up with him anyway?" Victoria asked. "He wants me to be Katherine." She sighed. "But you're not and you don't plan to be her." Victoria added, making Elena nod. "No...I don't...I am nothing like her." She told her. "I see that...when this is all over, I would like to be friends...if you want." Victoria said, making Elena smile. "I would like that." Elena smiled.

Just then, Damon came from the house, looking pissed. He saw Victoria and grew even angrier. In fact he took advantage of the Originals being preoccupied with Esther.

"Looky here, the little princess is all alone." Damon said, walking over to them, a wild look in his eyes. "Damon, leave her be." Elena glared, making him smirk. "Why...what are you gonna do?" He asked, staring at her.

Elena could smell the bourbon on his breath. He was drinking and heavily before he came there. Victoria also sensed it and grew tense. He was going to hurt her.

"I wonder, would daddy come running if you screamed." He grinned, making both girls stand.

"Victoria...go inside...get Elijah." Elena said as the girl kicked off her pumps.

Victoria ran, slamming the doors behind her to create as much space between her and Damon as possible. She screamed Elijah's name, making all them look up.

"UNCLE ELIJAH!" Victoria screamed, as Damon came through the door behind her.

Elijah was in the study with the others when he heard her scream. Klaus did as well and heard Damon. They both got up and flashed from the room after snapping Esther's neck with Rebekah's blood in her system.

"Let me go." She cried as he held her by her neck. "Ah, don't wanna play." Damon smirked. "Go to hell." She screeched, kicking him.

He groaned as he dropped her, not expecting what she did next. Elena saw him take swing and miss. Victoria dodged his blow and let her instincts take over. She bit him, not knowing her bites were toxic.

"Son of a bitch." He exclaimed. "I said let me go." Victoria glared, shoving him away from her.

Elena noticed that she had a cut on her arm from running. Damon did as well and let his fangs out. Her eyes grew wide as she tried to move to Elijah. But Damon was faster.

He grabbed Victoria and pulled her to him. Klaus froze in terror as he watched Damon sweep her long golden curls from her neck. The younger vampire smirked at him as he placed a kiss on her neck, making Victoria tense and he held her tighter. Her brown eyes met her father's blue ones as he bit into her neck, hard.

Klaus screamed as Stefan came into the room, too late to stop his brother. Kol came up behind Damon and snapped his neck, making him and Victoria drop. Klaus flashed forward to catch her before she fell to the floor.

"I want him dead!" Klaus exclaimed, making Stefan tense. "You're not killing my brother." He said, lifting him up. "If my daughter does not wake up, you are dead...mark my words." He snarled, making Elijah look at them.

"Leave, or I will let him handle him." Elijah said, looking at Stefan.

He nodded as he turned to Elena. She shook her head, anger radiating off her. She could not believe him.

Klaus bit into his wrist, putting it to Victoria's lips. She slowly drank some of the red liquid. She turned her head away, not wanting anymore.

"Oh love, I am so glad you are alright." Klaus said, holding her. "...Bastard took a cheap way out." Victoria grumbled, making him laugh softly. "Indeed he did...you are confined to the house for the next week...do you hear me." Klaus said, making her nod. "Okay...he ruined my gown...there is blood all over it." Victoria sighed as she slowly sat up.

"You are definitely a Mikaelson, darling. Even you can't escape a party without drama." Kol teased, earning a bird from her. "Very funny, oh man, my head." She groaned, leaning against her father's shoulder. "Why don't you get upstairs and cleaned up...Elena will you be staying as well?" Klaus asked, a look in his eyes that shocked her. "If that's alright...I'd hate to be near Damon when he wakes." Elena replied. "It is fine, there is a room next to Victoria's." He said.

Rebekah helped her stand and get up to her room. Elena followed, knowing that she would need some help. They all could feel the stares of the others, worrying over the youngest in family.

While the girls changed, the others went to deal with Esther. They knew she would be waking and they had two choices, compel her to leave Mystic Falls and forget them or killed her. Elijah and Kol both thought it was safest to kill her. Klaus did as well, but Finn thought that compelling her to leave was best.

"Are you seriously considering that we should killed her?" Finn replied, "Remember what happened last time we did that?" "That is because she died a witch, this time she cannot come back. The ancestors will be pissed she is one of us." Kol replied, reasoning with his elder brother.

"Kol is right, she cannot come back if she is one of us...and should one of us die, the compulsion will end." Elijah added, making him sigh. "He is right...it is the only way to protect our family and everyone else." Klaus said. "Then who will do it?" Finn asked, making Kol grin. "I will." Kol replied.

Meanwhile, Rebekah and Elena had changed from their gowns and helped Victoria into the shower. They could see how weak she was from Damon feeding from her. He did it on purpose to piss Klaus off.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Elena asked, pulling the t-shirt over her head. "Yes, she'll be fine in the morning." Rebekah replied.

"Can one of you give me a towel?" Victoria asked. "Yes, do you want you jammies too?" Elena asked. "Yeah...the black pants and pink top and sleep bra." She told her. "Okay...we'll bandage your neck in a moment." Rebekah said.

After changing, Rebekah bandaged her neck and sent her off to bed. Victoria, too exhausted to argue nodded as she got up from her seat on the edge of the tub. Elena watched as she stumbled slightly. She knew the feeling of losing blood and how dizzy it made you.

"Sleep, you'll feel better." Rebekah told her. "Kay...will you tell daddy I said good night." She asked. "Yes, I will...sleep." Rebekah said, as she and Elena left the room.

They walked down stairs to see Esther's dead body lying on the floor. Rebekah saw the somber look on her brothers' faces. She walked over to them as Klaus pulled her closer. Elena saw the look on Elijah's face and put her hand on his shoulder. She knew that pain.

Elijah looked shocked as she smiled softly at him. He was not expecting such a reaction from her. But, then he remembered how she lost her parents.

"I am sorry." Elena said, making him smile sadly. "It was not your doing." He replied. "No, but I know that it is hard losing your parents. I lost all four of mine." Elena told him.

He smiled as he looked at her. The look did not go unnoticed by Klaus or Rebekah. She gave him a smile, glad to see that Elijah was smiling. Klaus could see the attraction between the two. While he wanted more hybrids for his army, he wanted his brother to be happy more.

Later that night, Klaus walked up to Victoria's room. He found her sound asleep, oblivious to what happened that evening. His blue eyes landed on the bandage on her neck, seeing the blood staining the white material.

"Oh, my angel, I promise that you will never go through that again. You will be safe." Klaus sighed, kissing her golden waves.

He remained by her side well into the night, refusing to let her leave his sight. The hybrid made a vow to God that no matter what happened to him, he would always protect his child. No more would she be harmed by those who wished to harm him.

Meanwhile, Elijah stood on the patio after everyone went to bed. He wore only his pajama bottoms, feeling the cold air against his skin. Sleep evaded him that night, things that happened still fresh in his mind.

His niece was attacked by Damon, his mother tried to killed all of them that night and they had to put her down. Then there was the matter with Elena. For so long, he tried to deny his feeling for her, believing them to be because she looked like Katherine and Tatia. But, that was so far from it. Elijah could see past the face and see that she was kind and cared for those around her. It was evident that night when he and his siblings were mourning the loss of their mother.

Just then, a soft voice dragged him from his thoughts. He turned to see the woman in question standing there in a pair of pajamas she borrowed from his niece.

"Elijah...what are you doing up this late?" Elena asked, sounding confused. "I could ask the same of you...it is nearly 3 in the morning." Elijah replied. "Couldn't sleep...can't shut off my brain." She told him, stepping out into the cold.

He smiled, understanding her situation. He too could not make his mind quiet that night. If only she knew she was the reason.

"I understand. May I ask what has you unable to sleep?" He asked.

Elena looked up at him, noticing he was shirtless. She could not believe he was out there in the cold, unaffected by it. He noticed her gaze and smirked.

"Uh...this is probably embarrassing, but it's you." Elena told him, making him look up. "Me...What have I done?" He smirked. "...I can't lie to myself anymore. Since the first time that I saw you, there was something that drew me to you." Elena replied.

He stared at her with a look of relief. Elijah was thankful that he was not the only one feeling those things.

"That is good to know then because I too have feelings for you." Elijah told her, making her look up with wide eyes. "You do?" She asked. "Yes, I do, and it is not because you look like Tatia or Katerina, but because of your heart. You are one of the kindest people I've known. No matter what happens, you see the best in everyone, including me." Elijah told her.

Elena smiled as she walked closer to him. He too moved towards her as he pulled her closer. She saw the look of love in his eyes, knowing Elijah really saw her, not the doppelganger.

"I love you, Elijah." She smiled, placing her hand on his cheek. "And I love you, Elena." He replied as he moved a strand of hair from her face.

He leaned down and gently kissed her. Elena sighed as she melted into his arms, wrapping her's around his neck. Elijah put his hands on her tiny waist, holding her closer. Finally, they broke for air, bright smiles on their faces.

"I hate to ruin the moment, but what will you tell the Salvatores?" Elijah asked, making her groan. "I'd rather not think about them right now, but I'll tell them the truth." Elena told him. "I am coming with you, just to make sure that Damon does not try to pull a fast one." He replied. "Deal...can we go inside now...I can't feel my toes." Elena asked.

Elijah laughed, a real laugh that made her smile. He kissed her sweetly before nodding yes. Before she could respond, they were inside his bedroom.

"Hey...that is cheating." She smiled. "Jealous." Elijah grinned. "Did you close the door too?" Elena replied, making him nod. "Yes, now why don't we go to sleep...it will not be kind to only have two hours of sleep as it is." Elijah smiled. "No it is not." Elena replied.

She climbed into bed with her new boyfriend and smiled. Elijah pulled her closer to him as she curled into his arms. For the first time in a while, both of them fell sound asleep. The house was finally peaceful.

 **AN: I hope that everyone likes this chapter. Please remember to review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Use your words

AN: I am glad that everyone liked the last chapter. Things are getting interesting now. Elena and Elijah have admitted they like each other and Damon has been bit, again. Only character I own is Victoria.

Chapter 4: Use your Words

The next morning, Damon awoke to a throbbing pain coming from the bite wound. He frowned when he saw the once small bite was now large and necrotized. Her blood should have healed him unless, she wasn't a true hybrid.

"Damn." He said as Stefan came into check on him. "What, just realizing that Klaus' daughter was just a werewolf?" Stefan asked. "Screw you...where is Elena?" Damon replied. "She stayed...not that I blame her, you attacked a kid." He told him. "Please, she has to know something, I mean she is Klaus' daughter." Damon said.

Stefan sighed as he walked over. The wound on his forearm had gotten bigger. It was worse than the last one he gotten from Jules. The likelihood of getting Klaus' blood was low because of what his idiot brother did to his daughter.

"You know you brought this on yourself." Stefan sighed. "Gee thanks...it was that brat who did it." Damon snapped. "Victoria was only defending herself from your stupidity. She has nothing to do with this." Stefan said. "She has everything to do with this. She is Klaus' daughter. She is the one damn weakness both him and Elijah have." Damon replied, sounding delusional.

Stefan grabbed him by his neck, flashing down the cell he had in the basement. He could not risk his brother getting out and doing anything else that was stupid. He could only hope that Klaus was in a forgiving mood.

Meanwhile, things at the mansion were quiet. Klaus was still by his daughter's side as she slowly awoke. Victoria groaned as her head throbbed. She could feel the bite from Damon more this morning.

"Easy love, don't move so fast." Klaus told her as she moved. "Head...neck." She whimpered. "It's the bite...hold on." Klaus replied as he went to get her something for the pain.

He came back with it and some water. Victoria slowly sat up and took it. Klaus was relieved to know that she was alright. His blue eyes were glossed over with unshed tears as he pulled her close. Victoria sighed against him, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He said, his voice shaking. "For what?" She asked as Klaus pulled away to look at her. "I failed at keeping you safe...I should have killed him for what he did." Klaus replied. "Daddy, you did keep me safe...this is not your fault...if I hadn't bit him, I wouldn't have been bit by Damon." She said.

He hugged her again, amazed to see how she still saw the good in those who was undeserving of her forgiveness. That was something that he struggled to do.

"How blessed am I to have you." Klaus smiled.

Before she could respond, her stomach growled, making her look up. Klaus chuckled softly before standing to his feet and offering her his hand.

"Sounds like someone is hungry." He smiled. "Only a little." Victoria smirked, making him smile.

They walked down into the empty kitchen and started making breakfast for the others. Klaus smirked when she went to the pantry and grabbed the french vanilla coffee and started to make it. He knew that Elijah chose a simple breakfast blend, so she was happy. Klaus pulled out things start breakfast for all of them and smiled. As he cooked eggs and bacon, Victoria cut some fruit to go with it.

Meanwhile, the smell of bacon coaxed Elena out of her dream world and back into the arms Elijah. He kissed her shoulder softly before she turned over and kissed him good morning.

"Morning." She smiled. "Good morning...sleep well?" Elijah asked, pulling her closer. "Very good...you?" Elena smiled. "The same...it seems Niklaus is cooking." Elijah replied, making her smile. "You mean he knows how?" Elena teased as he sat up. "Yes, come. I am sure that means that Victoria is awake too." Elijah replied.

He threw on a shirt and took her hand, kissing her softly. Elena sighed into his kiss as they left the room. She was glad to have him.

When they reached the kitchen, Victoria was laughing at her father as he danced to the the hairband song on. Elena stared, never seen him so relaxed ever. Elijah smirked as he cleared his throat, making him turn.

"Yes, big brother?" Klaus grinned, making his daughter giggle more. "Really Niklaus, Skid Row?" Elijah said, making him and Victoria share a look. "Yes." He grinned, making Victoria run over to the stereo to turn the song up, "Ah yes, your song."

It was I'll be there for you by Bon Jovi. Her mother used to sing it to her when she was in pain after the hours of torture. Klaus started it because it was on the radio the night she was born.

"I love this song." Elena smiled. "I sang this to her the night she was born." Klaus told her. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you were the last person I ever saw being a parent." She told him. "Many do as well...easy love." Klaus said as she burned her hand pulling out the waffles.

Twenty minutes later, the others were awake. They saw the massive spread of food and Elijah and Victoria making more coffee. Rebekah smiled, seeing her moving around and looking so much better than the night before. Her brothers did as well.

"What is all this?" Rebekah smiled. "Breakfast...stop picking at the bacon." Victoria smiled, swatting her father away. "It's a bloody feast." She chuckled.

"I'm not complaining." Elena said, making them smile.

Soon the family was sitting around and enjoying a meal together. Finn saw Victoria smiling more than she had in the days earlier. He was grateful he protected this precious gift her family had.

"Okay, so, what is the next fancy event we have to start planning?" Elena teased, making Klaus' impish smirk turn towards his daughter who hid her face in Elijah's shoulder. "You are not throwing a massive party." She mumbled.

"Victoria will be turning 17 this year." Klaus grinned. "When?" Elena asked. "Over summer break, I'm a leo." She replied. "Really?" Elena smiled. "End of July." She told her, "I just want a quiet day."

"We were deprived of throwing you a sweet 16." Rebekah pouted. "...Fine, just my friends and family...and the pool has to be ready." Victoria sighed.

"I think we can do that...hopefully by then you'll be caught up with everyone." Elijah smiled. "Yeah, I would rather homeschool and catch up." She told him. "We'll do that, we still have to set that up for you." Elijah smiled.

After eating, the girls went upstairs to get dressed and showered. The males cleaned up and put the extras away for Victoria and Elena. They finished up and they too got dressed.

Just as Klaus was walking down the steps, he heard a knock at the door. He walked over, expecting Alaric or Stefan, coming to beg him to heal Damon. He was not quite ready to do it yet. He would allow Victoria to decide seeing as she was the one who was attacked.

"Good morning Stefan." He smirked. "We need to talk." He told him. "Do we?" Klaus replied as Elena, Rebekah and Victoria came down the steps.

"We're going shopping, she needs more clothes." Rebekah said, referring to her niece. "Alright." Klaus chuckled. "Don't worry, Elijah is coming." She said, making Elena blush. "Nothing past mid thigh and not more than five inch heels, sister, she's still 16." Klaus told them, referring to the skirt she wore. "Of course, I won't let her dress like a bloody harlot and the stag is coming." She sighed, making Victoria chuckle.

"Thank you daddy." She smiled as he hugged her. "You're welcome...tell Elijah to get her a phone too." Klaus said, making him nod.

"I was just thinking that." Elijah said, "Ready?" "Yes...hi Stefan." Elena said as they walked out." "Elena." He said.

He watched as they walked away that Elijah kissed her hand as he opened her door for her as they got into the car. Could she be?

"Come inside and we'll have a drink." Klaus said. "Sure...she looks better this morning." Stefan said, seeing the teen in the turtleneck. "She got lucky...her wolf genese kicked in automatically." Klaus told him. "So, she's not a hybrid, technically?" He asked. "Not quite, she has both vampire and wolf traits but her blood won't heal the wounds, not yet anyway." Klaus replied. "Klaus, please...I will do anything you want...just let my brother live." He said. "I'm going to let Victoria decide...she was the one that was attacked by Damon...and you best pray my daughter is more forgiving than I am." Klaus said, "I'll let you know this evening."

Stefan sighed, knowing that it was better than a no. Victoria was already more forgiving than her father. He just hoped that she would agree to him healing Damon. He rose and left the mansion to go check on his brother.

Meanwhile, Elijah sighed as he watched Rebekah hand a stack of clothes to Elena. Victoria sat beside him, needing a break. She was tired, making him worry.

"Are you alright?" He asked, making her nod. "Yeah...just tired." She replied. "I know, how is your neck feeling?" Elijah said. "Sore...I'm a little cold." She told him. "Its likely from blood loss." Elijah told her.

"Are you done already?" Rebekah called. "Just tired sister." He said, making her frown. "Her neck?" Rebekah asked. "Yes...why don't we wrap this us so we can get her home...I can take her during the week or Niklaus." Elijah replied.

Elena saw her face as Elijah helped her put on her coat as they walked to the register. He saw her face and smiled softly. She was worried about Victoria.

"She's alright, just cold and tired." Elijah replied. "From Damon?" She said. "Yes." He told her. "Do you think she got him?" Elena asked. "I don't know, I hope not because my brother is ver protective of Victoria." Elijah told her, making her nod. "I know." She agreed.

When they got home, Elijah ushered Victoria up to her room and got her to rest. Klaus saw the look in his eyes as he came back down. He was concerned as he asked Kol to start some water for tea.

"Kol, turn the kettle on for me...Victoria needs something to warm up." Elijah said, making him nod. "Sure...how is she?" Kol asked. "Cold, I believe she lost more blood than we realized." Elijah told him.

Klaus looked at him as he rose before going up to her bedroom. Victoria was curled into a blanket and shivering. He walked over to her and felt how cold she was. He kicked off his shoes and removed his jacket to lay next to her. She instantly snuggled into his side as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Daddy." She said. "Yes love?" Klaus replied, making her look up at him. "What's going to happen to Damon...will he get sick from my bite?" Victoria asked, making him sigh. "...yes love, he can...Stefan came by earlier asking if I could help him." Klaus told her. "Did you?" Victoria replied, feeling her eyes become heavy. "No...I didn't because I was angry with him." Klaus told her. "Will you...I know he hurt me, but he is still Elena's friend and your friend's brother, not matter how much he is a dick." Victoria replied, making him smile soflty. "Of course love." He said, making her nod, "Rest." "Mmkay." She yawned, falling asleep at the sound of his steady heart.

An hour later, Klaus left the room and went to go talk to Elijah. He wanted to do as his daughter asked but he was still furious with Damon. Elijah saw his face as he sat down on the sofa in the study.

"What?" He asked. "Would I be a horrible father to deny my sick child just one request?" Klaus replied, making him frown. "What did Victoria ask of you?" Elijah replied. "...She asked me to heal Damon." Klaus sighed. "And you don't want to?" Elijah said. "Of course I bloody don't…the bastard half drained my daughter!" Klaus growled. "What did Stefan want when he came over?" Elijah asked. "To have me heal Damon...and I told him that I would only do it if she asked me and she did...but I don't want to...I am worried he'll retaliate if I do." Klaus told him. "...Niklaus...she will feel it was her fault if he dies and with just happened in the recent weeks with her mother, I do not believe that will help her heal...heal him and if he tries something, then you can end him not before." ELijah replied. "...I suppose you're right." Klaus sighed, "listen for Victoria?" "Of course, Elena is over, will you keep an eye on her?" Elijah replied. "Of course...only because she's gotten you knickers out of a bunch." Klaus teased.

Elijah sighed as he eyed him, not amused by his statement. He sat back and picked up his book. He was glad that his niece was making him second guess all that was going to happen. Klaus went back up to the room and put his shoes back on and headed out. His eyes lingered on his daughter before he went back down stairs to fetch his keys.

When he arrived at the Boarding house, he found the others there. Alaric was shocked to see he actually came. Elena nodded at him as he walked over to Damon, who was laying in her lap.

"Come to gloat?" He coughed. "I'm actually here at my daughter's request." Klaus told him. "What does mini me want?" He replied. "She, who is just as miserable as you if not worse, asked me to heal you." Klaus told him.

Damon's eyes looked at him with shock as the others saw a look of pride in his eyes.

"Why is that, so she could get you to kill me?" Damon asked. "No...she would feel responsible for your death should that happen. My daughter already lives with the guilt of her mother's death...I will not do that to her again." Klaus told him, picking up an empty glass and biting his wrist, "But do not come for my child again...or this time it will not be her to bite you." "Deal." Damon replied, making him nod as he passed him the glass.

Elena watched him drink and then slowly sit up. She nodded at Klaus, telling him thank you. He returned it and rose. Caroline saw this and followed him outside.

"Klaus!" She called, making him turn. "Yes?" He said, watching her come closer. "You did the right thing." She smiled. "I know and it was mostly done for Victoria." He replied. "Good...will I see you at the dance?" She asked. "Are you asking me to be your date?" He smirked. "I am...I'm wearing red." She told him.

Caroline kissed his cheek softly and then flashed away. Klaus smiled, feeling like things were turning around for him.

AN: sorry it's taken so long to get this up, I'm back to having computer issues. Please review and I hope you all like this chapter.


End file.
